Métamorphoses
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Sept journées qui marquèrent un tournant dans la vie pas toujours facile d'une femme d'exception, Minerva McGonagall.
1. La Visite du Professeur Têtenjoy

La petite Minerva avançait le long d'un chemin bordé d'arbres si grands qu'elle n'en distinguait pas la cime et si touffus qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des murailles de feuilles qu'à de véritables arbres. Il faisait nuit tout autour d'elle et la scène aurait pu sembler inquiétante voire terrifiante, mais la petite fille n'avait pas peur : elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, une petite fée aux ailes vertes et roses le lui avait dit moins de deux minutes auparavant. Minerva sourit en regardant un lapin se changer en oiseau et s'envoler dans le ciel, puis une fleur se mettre à chanter, et un morceau de bois prendre feu tout seul, rependant une chaleur douce et agréable dans toute la forêt. Minerva se mit à courir sur le chemin, intriguée par les merveilles qu'elle allait surement y découvrir. Arrivée au bout, elle fut aveuglée par une vive lumière… et se réveilla.

— Je suis désolée de vous réveiller aussi tôt, Miss Minnie, mais vos parents veulent vous voir. Ils vous attendent dans le bureau de votre papa.

Miss Napitok , la vieille gouvernante russe du manoir des McGonagall, se pencha vers le lit de Minerva, et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la petite fille, elle murmura avec une tendresse et une douceur qui lui rappelaient le feu de son rêve :

— Joyeux anniversaire. Onze ans déjà, que vous grandissez vite !

Minerva remercia Miss Napitok qui ressortit rapidement de la chambre de sa démarche fatiguée. Minerva avait presque oublié qu'aujourd'hui, 4 octobre 1936, était son anniversaire ! Ses parents allaient surement l'amener manger un délicieux déjeuner dans l'un de leurs nombreux restaurants préférés, et ensuite ils sortiraient probablement faire une longue promenade dans les glens environnant, afin de respirer à plein poumons l'odeur de l'Ecosse, la patrie si chère aux yeux de la petite fille et de sa famille.

Après avoir caressé son petit chat tigré, Fistule, qui dormait paisiblement au bout du lit de Minerva, elle descendit de son lit. Ses pieds touchèrent la douceur du tapis qui couvrait le sol et elle attrapa sa robe de chambre avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre : en octobre, le manoir écossais était bien souvent froid le matin. Elle passa silencieusement devant la chambre de sa petite sœur qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller et finit par arriver dans le bureau richement décoré de son père. Clyde McGonagall était assis sur un énorme fauteuil de velours rouge et son épouse Fergie se tenait debout derrière lui, la main posée sur son épaule.

— Bonjour ! Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Minerva poliment.

Clyde McGonagall hocha la tête silencieusement et la regarda avec appréhension, comme s'il voyait sa propre fille pour la première fois. Minerva faillit lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas quand son père dit, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire :

— Nous avons une… une invitée. Elle nous a informés de choses sur toi et… et… Euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle te les dises elle-même.

Quelqu'un se racla alors la gorge derrière elle et quand Minerva se retourna elle se trouva face à une femme assez âgée, vêtue d'une longue cape brune et d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Malgré son âge visiblement avancé et sa tenue un peu étrange, Minerva trouva l'invitée de ses parents grande et élégante. Minerva sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu, impressionnée devant la sagesse et la puissance qui émanait de cette femme.

— Bonjour, Minerva, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant la main. Je suis le professeur Galatea Têtenjoy, de l'école Poudlard.

— Bonjour, professeur, répondit poliment Minerva en serrant rapidement la main du professeur Têtenjoy.

— Je suis venue vous voir afin de… afin de vous informer que vous avez depuis votre naissance gagné une place dans notre école et que vous y serez attendue pour la rentrée du 1er septembre 1937.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. N'irait-elle pas dans la même école que ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient son âge ? Comment avait-elle pu « gagner » une place dans un autre collège simplement en _naissant _?

— Cette école est un peu spéciale, poursuivit le professeur Têtenjoy qui souriait toujours chaleureusement à Minerva. A Poudlard, tu n'apprendras pas les sciences, les arts ou l'anglais mais tu apprendras à faire et maitriser la magie.

— La… la _magie _? répéta Minerva, de plus en plus confuse par les propos tenus par le professeur Têtenjoy.

— Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, où les gens comme toi et moi apprenons à nous servir de la magie. J'y suis moi-même professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

N'y tenant plus, Minerva se retourna vers ses parents, bien décidée à savoir pourquoi cette femme était venue dans leur manoir afin de lui débiter de telles sornettes.

— Papa… Maman… je… je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas bien quel est le but de tout ceci… Est-ce… Est-ce une farce que vous m'avez préparée pour mon anniversaire ?

— Non, Minerva, répondit le professeur Têtenjoy derrière elle.

Minerva se tourna à nouveau vers la vieille femme qui avait sorti un morceau de bois long, fin et élégamment taillé de l'une des poches de sa cape.

— Ceci est ma baguette magique, expliqua-t-elle, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage ridé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers un des vases précieux de son père, ramené d'un quelconque voyage dans la colonie d'Inde.

— Regarde bien ce vase, dit le professeur Têtenjoy d'une voix enjouée. Je vais le changer en chapeau !

Elle marmonna quelque chose et des étincelles dorées surgirent de son morceau de bois. Quand elles eurent touché le vase, celui-ci se mit à vibrer et briller, et quelques instants plus tard, un chapeau pointu noir se tenait à sa place. Minerva ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et, apeurée, se tourna une fois de plus vers le professeur Têtenjoy.

— Comment… Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ai appris à Poudlard, répondit simplement le professeur Têtenjoy. A l'époque où j'étais élève, c'était le professeur Clark qui enseignait la métamorphose. Désormais, c'est le brillant Albus Dumbledore. Un des meilleurs professeurs de l'école, sans aucun doute ! Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous serez aussi douée que lui, Minerva !

Minerva avait à peine écouté ce que racontait le professeur Têtenjoy. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le chapeau noir qui trônait à la place du vase de porcelaine bleue et elle repensa à la fois où elle avait été incapable de retrouver son cahier d'écriture et qu'elle avait à la place découvert un joli collier à l'endroit où elle avait pourtant posé le cahier. Elle avait cru que Miss Napitok avait remplacé le cahier par le collier afin de la féliciter de ses progrès mais… Minerva se demandait désormais si elle n'avait pas plutôt _changé le cahier en collier elle-même sans s'en rendre compte_…

— Vous avez surement dû faire des actes magiques sans vous en rendre compte, et j'espère que vous comprenez mieux, désormais, expliqua le professeur Têtenjoy.

Minerva déglutit difficilement, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'affirmer les propos du professeur Têtenjoy en hochant la tête.

— Durant l'été prochain, vous recevrez la liste des fournitures scolaires à acheter pour la rentrée. Si vous avez besoin de nous contacter afin de savoir où les trouver, n'hésitez pas un seul instant à nous envoyer un hibou… Maintenant que vous savez que vous êtes une sorcière, vous n'aurez aucun mal à en attraper un pour nous envoyer du courrier, il vous suffira d'en appeler un et il viendra vers vous.

Le professeur Têtenjoy hésita un instant avant de demander :

— Est-ce que vous aimez la lecture, Minerva ?

Minerva répondit « oui » en hochant la tête. Le professeur Têtenjoy sortit sa baguette magique et donna un petit coup sec dans le vide. Aussitôt, un livre apparut. Elle le tendit à Minerva qui y lut, sur la page de couverture, _Histoire de Poudlard_.

— C'est un de mes livres préférés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre, puis dit :

— Je vais devoir vous quitter, mon cours avec les élèves de septième année commence dans moins de vingt minutes.

Le professeur Têtenjoy adressa un signe poli aux parents de Minerva, puis elle se pencha vers la petite fille et lui souhaita une bonne année, lui disant qu'elle la reverrait avec plaisir à la rentrée suivante. Elle sortit de la pièce et Minerva la regarda s'éloigner. Une question traversa son esprit et elle se précipita vers la sorcière.

— Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Le professeur Têtenjoy se retourna vers elle.

— Oui ?

— Je… je voulais savoir quelque chose… Est-ce que ma petite sœur est une sorcière, elle aussi ? demanda Minerva en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

Le professeur Têtenjoy regarda Minerva, sortir un morceau de parchemin de l'une de ses poches et y lut :

— McGonagall, Minerva : rentrée en septembre 1937... McGonagall, Myrtle : rentrée en septembre 1940... Oui, Minerva, votre petite sœur ira à Poudlard elle aussi.

Minerva regarda le professeur Têtenjoy disparaitre dans un craquement sonore, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à sourire elle aussi.


	2. Mimi Geignarde

La cloche sonna la fin du cours de sortilèges et Minerva se précipita hors de la salle de classe, suivie par Bonnie Drabinski, sa meilleure amie. Elles n'étaient pas fâchées de pouvoir enfin quitter la salle du professeur Flitwick. Le cours avait été particulièrement compliqué, peut-être plus que d'habitude, et pourtant, le niveau avait été élevé dès le premier jour de l'année. Minerva se disait souvent qu'on ne leur avait pas menti, quand on leur avait dit que la sixième année serait beaucoup plus dure que les cours de niveau BUSE. Heureusement, le mois de juin était déjà arrivé et avec lui les vacances d'été seraient bientôt là.

— Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Bonnie.

— Tu meurs toujours de faim, fit remarquer Minerva en souriant.

— Ah non, mais là, plus que d'habitude ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe ou le monstre de Serpentard !

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt du visage de Minerva.

— Arrête de parler de ça, dit-elle entre ses dents, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas drôle, il y a déjà eu trois personnes pétrifiées !

Bonnie haussa les épaules.

— Bon, eh bien j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un dragon ou un centaure ! C'est mieux comme ça ?

Minerva hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et éclater de rire, alors elle préféra opter pour la solution intermédiaire en souriant un peu et haussant les épaules à son tour. Elles arrivaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, de toute manière. Elles s'installèrent au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, à côté de Susan Norwich et Danielle Low, leurs deux camarades de dortoir, et commencèrent à discuter de leurs cours du matin. Susan et Danielle avaient laissé tomber les sortilèges au profit de la botanique et des potions, ce que Minerva ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, mais il avait été hors de question qu'elle abandonne les sortilèges et surtout la métamorphose, qui était sans aucun doute sa matière préférée.

— Minerva ! s'exclama soudainement Danielle. Julius te regarde encore !

Minerva se sentit rougir, mais elle préféra faire un vague signe de la main.

— Tu te fais des idées…

— Non, c'est vrai, confirma Bonnie, je l'ai vu te regarder et puis il a dit quelque chose à Max…

Malgré elle, Minerva laissa alors son regard se perdre du côté de ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Danielle mentionnait le fait que Julius Dagworth la regardait souvent. Minerva n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, mais elle devait reconnaitre que Julius était mignon. Il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait à son tour, alors il lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit. Minerva répondit à son geste et se sentit sourire sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

— Minerva ? fit alors une petite voix dans son dos.

— Chuuut Myrtle ! gronda Danielle.

— Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua la voix ennuyée de Myrtle.

Minerva ne prêta pas attention à sa sœur, parce que Julius lui souriait toujours, et qu'il était vraiment très mignon. Elle devait être toute rouge, mais elle se rendit compte qu'à vrai dire elle s'en fichait un peu.

— Parce que ta sœur est en train de faire des trucs de grandes que tu ne peux pas comprendre, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Susan.

— Je pense pas que ça soit plus importants que mes problèmes à moi !

Minerva fit un petit signe de tête à Julius pour s'excuser puis elle se tourna enfin vers sa sœur, élève de Serdaigle en deuxième année.

— Tu m'exaspères, Myrtle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Olive Hornby s'est moqué de mes lunettes !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

— Encore ?

— Oui, encore, parce que tu ne fais rien pour qu'elle arrête !

Minerva soupira bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas professeur, je ne vais pas lui donner une retenue !

— Mais tu es préfète, tu pourrais lui enlever des points !

— Non, je ne peux pas, parce que je n'ai pas de preuve qu'elle t'embête réellement !

Myrtle jeta un regard noir à Minerva.

— De toute façon, quand on est à Poudlard, tu ne m'aimes pas, tout ça parce que je suis à Serdaigle et pas à Gryffondor.

— N'im-por-te-quoi, maugréa Minerva.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu ne m'aimes pas et d'ailleurs personne ne m'aime !

Excédée, Minerva s'exclama :

— Evidemment que personne ne t'aime, Mimi Geignarde ! Maintenant sois gentille, va t'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer mais ne fais pas ça ici, j'essaie de manger !

Et elle se retourna violemment vers son assiette, se fichant de savoir si Myrtle était toujours là ou pas. Minerva aimait profondément sa petite sœur, évidemment, mais ces derniers temps Myrtle passait son temps à lui faire du chantage affectif et Minerva détestait être ainsi prise en otage.

— Mimi Geignarde ? répéta Susan en ricanant.

— Miss Napitok me surnommait Miss Minnie, et elle c'était Miss Mimi, répondit Minerva en haussant les épaules. Et Geignarde, franchement, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'un dessin…

Les quatre amies éclatèrent de rire, et après avoir fini de déjeuner, Minerva quitta ses trois camarades qui allaient en divination (Minerva _détestait _la divination et n'avait été que très heureuse de pouvoir arrêter une fois ses BUSE passées) et se rendit dans la bibliothèque afin de terminer son essai de sortilège. Elle était quasiment déserte à cette heure-là, seul Tom Jedusor, un élève de Serpentard, empruntait un gros livre de la Réserve. Minerva croisa son regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la bibliothèque et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Les choses qui se trouvaient dans la Réserve étaient maléfiques, et elle ne préférait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec ce livre.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle voulut sortir de la bibliothèque, mais elle manqua aussitôt de percuter Julius et fit tomber son sac par terre.

— Oh, excuse-moi ! dit-elle en rougissant.

— Non, non, c'est de ma faute !

Il se pencha et ramassa son sac sur le sol avant de le lui tendre avec un sourire.

— Merci, murmura Minerva, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle bloquait le passage. Je… je vais peut-être te laisser aller à la bibliothèque, maintenant…

Il se gratta la nuque, avant de lui dire.

— Je… hum… je te cherchais… Je me demandais si… si tu voulais venir voler avec moi sur le terrain de Quidditch, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me remettre à voler, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis que j'ai eu cette blessure pendant le match contre Poufsouffle le mois dernier et bon, je n'aurais pas envie de… de perdre la main, ou quelque chose dans ce genre…

Minerva se sentit rougir, mais après tout, Julius était mignon, et visiblement elle lui plaisait… Et puis elle n'avait plus cours de l'après-midi !

— Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alors Minerva et Julius se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivés là-bas, ils empruntèrent des balais de l'école puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu envie de repasser par la tour de Gryffondor afin de prendre les leurs, et entreprirent de voler tout autour du terrain. Minerva adorait le Quidditch, surement parce que même quand elle était petite et moldue, elle rêvait de voler, et elle était l'un des deux Batteurs de l'équipe de sa maison.

Et alors que cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures que Minerva et Julius avaient commencé à voler et à se faire des passes avec le Souafle, elle repéra une silhouette qui avait pénétré sur le terrain de Quidditch et faisait de grands gestes avec les bras. Elle atterrit donc et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Désolé d'interrompre ton rendez-vous amoureux, mais Dumbledore veut te voir.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas métamorphose avant le lendemain après-midi…

— Tu sais ce qu'il veut ?

Elle aurait juré que les yeux de Jedusor s'étaient animés d'une petite lueur moqueuse mais lorsqu'il répondit, c'était d'une voix ennuyée.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Et avant de sortir à nouveau du terrain, il lança :

— Il est dans son bureau et c'est urgent.

Minerva haussa les épaules, et sentit la main de Julius se poser sur son épaule.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir dans son bureau urgemment.

— Oh.

— Je suis désolée de devoir raccourcir cet agréable moment… dit-elle en rougissant.

Julius sourit.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Donne-moi ton balai, je vais le ranger, et file voir ce que veut le professeur !

— Merci, Julius, tu es un ange !

Elle lui tendit son balai, mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Minerva se sentit rougir, et des petits papillons se mirent à danser dans son ventre. Elle regarda Julius lui sourire et se diriger vers la réserve de matériel, avant de se remettre en marche vers le château, le pas léger…

Elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et avait à peine toqué à la porte que le professeur lui cria d'entrer. Il lui tournait le dos, regardant quelque chose par la fenêtre, et Minerva se sentit sourire encore plus. Elle aimait beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore, parce qu'il enseignait sa matière préférée et parce qu'il était le directeur de Gryffondor, mais aussi parce qu'il était toujours souriant et pouvait remonter le moral de n'importe qui. Mais quand il se tourna vers elle, sa mine était sombre, alors Minerva se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Y avait-il un problème avec son dernier devoir de métamorphose ?

— Professeur ?

— C'est mieux que vous vous asseyez, Miss McGonagall.

Minerva prit place sur une chaise en face du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Au lieu de s'installer sur son confortable fauteuil, il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, juste à côté de Minerva. Il retira ses lunettes, pinça l'arrête de son nez aquilin et soupira tristement.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça…

L'air désespéré du professeur Dumbledore indiqua tout de suite à Minerva que c'était en réalité bien plus grave qu'une simple histoire de notes. _Que c'était-il donc bien passé ?_

— Professeur… répéta-t-elle, la voix peu assurée.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, essuya ses lunettes sur sa robe, les remit sur son nez et, preuve supplémentaire s'il en fallait que quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas, il prit les mains de Minerva dans les siennes.

— Il… Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, Minerva…

Minerva sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Le monstre de Serpentard avait déjà pétrifié trois personnes depuis le mois de janvier, et il venait visiblement d'attaquer quelqu'un que Minerva connaissait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore semblait si las et inquiet. Le professeur de botanique avait annoncé trois jours auparavant que les Mandragores étaient presque arrivées à maturité et que les trois personnes pétrifiées seraient ramenées à leur état normal dans moins de deux semaines.

— Votre sœur, Myrtle…

— Myrtle ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Myrtle avait été pétrifiée, elle aussi ? Sa pauvre sœur n'avait définitivement pas de chance, en ce moment, se dit Minerva.

— Elle a été agressée, elle aussi, mais…

Il s'interrompit, et l'expression de son visage fit soudainement craindre le pire à Minerva dont le cœur manqua un battement.

— Mais ? répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Mais quoi, professeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Myrtle ?

Le professeur Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration, et il dit :

— Quelqu'un l'a retrouvée, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage… elle est morte, Minerva.

Minerva lâcha aussitôt les mains du professeur Dumbledore et se leva, comme brulée par ses paroles.

— _Quoi _? gronda-t-elle, la voix tremblante et les yeux humides.

— Je suis désolé, Minerva, sincèrement.

Il fit mine de vouloir s'approcher d'elle, mais Minerva le repoussa violemment.

— Non… Non, non, non ! NON !

— Minerva…

— Taisez-vous ! cria-t-elle, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je veux juste voir ma sœur ! Je veux qu'on _me rende ma sœur _!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au professeur Dumbledore d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château, en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage. Le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dippet, se tourna vers elle au bruit que faisait ses pas sur le sol.

— Miss McGonagall…

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit les gens autour d'elle lui demander de partir, que c'était trop dur à regarder. Minerva s'en moquait, car tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était le professeur Flitwick fermer les yeux encore ouverts de sa petite sœur, sa petite Mimi, étendue sur le sol.


	3. Souvenirs Coupables

Minerva se leva plutôt tard, ce matin de début juillet 1956. Le dimanche était son seul jour de congé hebdomadaire, et elle en profitait toujours pour tenter de se détendre. Son métier très prenant d'experte auprès du Ministère de la Magie français en matière de Métamorphose ainsi que les allers et retours quotidiens entre les deux pays par transplanage international étaient tout simplement éreintants et il était toujours agréable d'avoir un jour dans la semaine afin de pouvoir se consacrer à tout à fait autre chose. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les volets de sa chambre dans le manoir familial, elle constata en plus avec plaisir qu'un soleil éclatant avait décidé de venir gratifier l'Ecosse de sa présence.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, là où se trouvait la cuisine, afin de préparer son petit déjeuner. A la mort de ses parents dans un accident de la route, six ans auparavant, elle avait hérité de la demeure et y vivait désormais seule, Miss Napitok étant décédée peu de temps après Myrtle. Minerva réprima un frisson, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser ces vieux et désagréables souvenirs alors que la journée semblait si jolie.

En réalité, Minerva vivait avec ses souvenirs, ils étaient désormais les seules choses qu'elle avait. Les souvenirs, et les regrets de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec ses parents à cause de son travail. Les souvenirs, et la culpabilité qui la rongeait continuellement quant à la mort de sa petite sœur. Souvent la nuit, la scène se rejouait dans l'esprit de Minerva, elle revoyait la table de Gryffondor, Bonnie, Susan, Danielle et Julius, et puis Myrtle qui arrivait, Myrtle qui ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu de soutien, Myrtle qu'elle envoyait promener, Myrtle à qui elle demandait d'aller pleurer dans les toilettes, et Myrtle qui y mourrait, une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Les choses étaient claires pour Minerva : si elle n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, sa sœur serait encore là. Ses parents avaient évidemment été dévastés par la mort de Myrtle, et leur famille n'avait plus jamais été la même après ça. Minerva avait refusé de remettre un pied à Poudlard, et elle avait demandé au directeur, Armando Dippet, s'il lui était possible de faire sa septième et dernière année d'étude ailleurs. Elle avait fini par rejoindre l'Académie Beauxbâtons, dans le Sud de la France, coupant les ponts avec tous ses amis de Poudlard et ne s'en faisant pas de nouveaux dans l'école française.

Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Minerva refusait de les revoir, et pourtant dans son esprit rien n'était plus clair. Myrtle était morte parce que sa grande sœur, qui aurait pourtant dû la protéger, avait privilégié ce jour là entretenir sa vie sociale et flirter avec un garçon. Myrtle était morte et rien n'aurait pu la ramener, c'était évident, mais Minerva aurait trouvé injuste qu'elle continue à vivre normalement alors qu'elle était elle-même responsable de la mort de sa sœur à cause de ces futilités. Même l'arrestation de Rubeus Hagrid, désigné comme coupable, n'avait pas permis à Minerva de faire son deuil, simplement parce qu'elle connaissait Hagrid et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il aie été le coupable.

Le bruit que faisait la graisse des saucisses en cuisant sortit Minerva de ses souvenirs et la ramena à la réalité. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle arrêta la cuisson de son petit déjeuner, s'installa à table et entreprit de manger. La nourriture était un peu brûlée ; elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne cuisinière, et son travail prenant ne lui permettait pas vraiment de s'améliorer. Mais cela importait peu, parce qu'un repas pris seul ne dure jamais très longtemps, et moins de cinq minutes après avoir commencé son petit déjeuner, Minerva lava la vaisselle d'un autre coup de baguette magique.

Elle allait sortir de la cuisine quand un hibou vint taper à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Déjà prête à s'énerver si le Ministère de la Magie la dérangeait lors de son seul jour de congé, Minerva se dirigea vers la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau qui tendit la patte de manière obéissante. Elle se saisit du rouleau de parchemin qui y était attaché et le déplia. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de la missive comme étant celle du professeur Albus Dumbledore. Minerva en fut pour le moins étonnée, parce que la seule fois par an où Albus Dumbledore lui écrivait, c'était pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne nouvelle année. Minerva ne répondait jamais, parce que couper les ponts avec Poudlard signifiait également les couper avec celui qui fut son professeur préféré, mais elle devait avouer que ces lettres lui faisaient plaisir et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il arrête de lui en envoyer.

Minerva entreprit de lire la missive, pour le moins courte.

_Minerva, __êtes-vous chez vous aujourd'hui ? Et par pitié, répondez-moi, je sais que vous recevez toutes mes lettres, ne faites pas comme si ça n'était pas le cas._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard_

Minerva haussa les épaules et demanda au hibou de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas de quoi répondre dans la cuisine, alors elle se rendit dans ce qui fut le bureau de son père et qui était ensuite devenu le sien. Le chapeau noir qui avait résulté du sort que le professeur Têtenjoy avait exécuté devant elle, souvenir d'une enfance heureuse et brutalement bousculée, vingt ans auparavant, trônait toujours sur l'étagère où Minerva rangeait également ses plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Elle se saisit du matériel nécessaire, s'assit derrière son bureau et répondit brièvement, au dos de la question du professeur Dumbledore :

_Je suis chez moi, oui. Je suppose que je ne dois pas vous demander pourquoi ?_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Elle posa sa plume et confia sa réponse au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours assise, perdue dans ses pensées, un craquement sonore caractéristique du transplanage résonna. Elle vit alors avec surprise le professeur Albus Dumbledore. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était treize ans auparavant, et il avait visiblement vieilli.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Bonjour Minerva, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue. La dernière fois, vous étiez une élève de sixième année et vous voilà désormais une jeune trentenaire.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore faire apparaitre une chaise devant son bureau et s'y asseoir.

— Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui m'amène, après tout ce temps, dit il avec un sourire.

— Effectivement, se contenta de répondre Minerva.

— Je vous avais dit dans ma dernière lettre de Noël avoir été nommé directeur de Poudlard, cette année, non ?

Minerva hocha la tête.

— Eh bien en tant que directeur de Poudlard, j'ai la charge de recruter mon personnel. Le professeur qui a assuré les cours de Métamorphose à ma place cette année part enseigner à Salem, et je viens vous demander de le remplacer

— Pardon ?

— J'aimerais beaucoup que vous enseignez la Métamorphose à Poudlard, Minerva. Vous avez été mon élève la plus brillante dans cette matière, tellement que vous en avez fait votre travail pour le Ministère français et que j'ai vu votre nom sur la liste officielle des sorciers Animagi.

— Je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Albus Dumbledore soupira.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

— Je… non, c'est non, je ne viendrai pas enseigner à Poudlard et je n'ai pas à vous dire pourquoi, cela me regarde.

— Minerva…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos au professeur Dumbledore.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de débarquer comme cela chez moi, pour me proposer de travailler dans votre école alors que j'ai déjà un travail qui me convient parfaitement.

— Minerva, ne mentez pas, je sais que votre travail vous use et qu'il vous insupporte de plus en plus. Donner des cours vous conviendrait parfaitement, rappelez-vous des quelques élèves à qui vous donniez des cours de soutien, vous me disiez adorer cela et…

— Non ! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le professeur Dumbledore pour voir qu'il s'était levé. Je ne vous dois pas d'explication sur mon travail et encore moins vous dire s'il me plait ou non ! Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que je n'enseignerai pas, c'est tout.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. Il porta ses mains jointes à sa bouche, et après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda :

— Et si j'étais directeur de Beauxbâtons ?

— Pardon ?

— Si j'étais le directeur de Beauxbâtons, et que je vous proposais d'enseigner à mes élèves, que répondriez-vous ?

— Je…

Minerva regarda le professeur Dumbledore sans vraiment le voir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à enseigner, mais il avait eu raison en affirmant qu'elle avait adoré donner des séances de tutorat à des élèves plus jeunes qu'elle et qui avaient des difficultés en métamorphose, quand elle était en cinquième et sixième années à Poudlard. A l'époque, elle s'était vraiment sentie utile et cela était toujours un triomphe quand un des élèves qu'elle aidait lui disait avoir eu une bonne note à un contrôle. Enseigner lui permettrait de prolonger ces sentiments de fierté et d'utilité, bien plus que de travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie français, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour Minerva.

— Je sais ce à quoi vous êtes en train de penser, Minerva. Vous vous dites que j'ai raison, qu'enseigner donnerait un sens à votre vie bien plus surement que ne le fait votre travail actuel, qui ne vous plait plus du tout. Vous l'avez toujours eu en vous, ce goût de l'aide et de la justice. A bien des égards vous étiez une vraie Gryffondor, mais vous êtes si généreuse que je crois que Poufsouffle aurait pu vous convenir aussi bien. Et devenir professeur, cela vous épanouirait bien plus que cette vie que vous menez en ce moment.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de soupirer d'un air las. Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore avait raison. Minerva se demandait même s'il n'avait pas _toujours _raison. Mais enseigner _à Poudlard _? Cette école qu'elle avait fuie au point de ne pas y terminer son propre cursus scolaire ? Cette école qui avait vu la mort par sa faute de sa petite sœur ? Minerva ne pouvait pas accepter d'y retourner.

— Je suis désolée, professeur, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition…

— Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'école, Minerva, pas plus que ce n'était la vôtre.

— Pardon ?

— Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Minerva.

— Alors vous savez que Poudlard m'a pris ma sœur.

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira à son tour.

— Minerva, c'est l'Héritier de Serpentard qui…

— Et Serpentard, qui était-il ? répliqua froidement Minerva. Un des fondateurs de l'école. Ma sœur est _morte _dans les toilettes de votre école, Dumbledore, comment voulez-vous que je puisse y enseigner ?

— Myrtle y est bien restée, elle. On ne la voit pas très souvent, parce que même en fantôme elle n'est pas très sociable, elle est même connue sous le surnom de « Mimi Geignarde » désormais, mais en tout cas, si elle y est toujours, c'est qu'elle s'y plait, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Minerva fit une grimace de dégoût.

— Je… Vous me dégoutez, vous êtes prêt à tout pour que je vous écoute et serve vos intérêts, jusqu'à venir me parler du fantôme de ma sœur disparue alors que…

— Alors que quoi, Minerva ? Vous avez seulement peur de voir Mimi, si vous veniez à mettre un pied à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'était de ma faute ! cria Minerva qui sentit des larmes jaillir au coin de ses yeux et ruisseler le long de ses joues. _C'était de ma faute ! _Elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle avait des problèmes et moi je l'ai envoyée promener parce que je préférais rester avec mes amis, et _elle en est morte_ ! La dernière chose que ma sœur a entendue sortir de ma bouche, c'est des paroles de colère à son égard, et je l'ai envoyée pleurer dans les toilettes et elle s'est fait tuer ! C'est comme si je l'avais _moi-même_ tuée, professeur ! J'étais sa grande sœur, je devais la protéger, pas l'assassiner !

Toutes ces choses que Minerva avait toujours pensées, elle les formulait à voix haute pour la toute première fois et l'émotion était trop forte. Elle était secouée de sanglots, elle pleurait comme elle avait rarement pleuré. Même l'enterrement de ses parents ne l'avait pas laissée dans un tel état, comme si l'acceptation de ses crimes devant une autre personne était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ne lui soit arrivée. Elle pleurait tant qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur Dumbledore s'approcher d'elle et ce ne fut que quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait rejointe à côté de la fenêtre ouverte sur le parc ensoleillé. Instinctivement, Minerva se blottit encore davantage dans les bras de son vieux professeur qui lui chuchotait des paroles d'encouragement d'une voix apaisante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Minerva parvint enfin à se calmer, et le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaitre un mouchoir dont elle se servit avec gratitude.

— Je sais ce que c'est, Minerva. Vivre avec la culpabilité de se dire qu'à cause de soi, quelqu'un que l'on aimait est mort. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ce n'est certainement pas de _votre _faute. Mimi était juste là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, comme l'était Ariana, mais…

Sa voix se brisa, et Minerva n'osa pas demander qui était Ariana. Elle sentait que c'était trop personnel pour que le professeur ne se confie, et de toute manière, il parlait de nouveau.

— Votre sœur ne vous en veut pas, Minerva. Personne ne vous en veut. Vous êtes la seule à vous en vouloir.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et murmura « Accio chapeau noir ». La création du professeur Têtenjoy s'envola vers eux. Il s'en saisit et posa le chapeau délicatement sur les cheveux défaits de Minerva.

— Quoi de mieux pour vous que de devenir professeur dans le chapeau qu'un autre professeur vous avait confectionné, hein ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Minerva le regarda longuement, portant ses mains au chapeau et prête à le retirer pour faire comprendre au professeur Dumbledore qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard. Mais ses mains ne lui obéirent pas, parce qu'inconsciemment, et même si elle s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de Myrtle, Minerva avait franchi un cap : parler de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis le jour du décès de sa sœur avait crevé un abcès, et Minerva se rendait compte qu'elle était prête à finalement avancer dans sa vie.


	4. Le Survivant

**A/N : Les lignes de dialogue en italiques sont directement tirées de HP1.**

* * *

><p>Minerva se leva avec un étrange sentiment dans l'estomac, ce matin-là. Elle n'aurait pas su dire d'où ni pourquoi cette étrange impression que quelque chose d'important s'était produit était arrivée, mais une chose était sûre : elle était bel et bien là. Elle ne changea pourtant rien à sa routine matinale : elle se leva à six heures trente, s'habilla, et après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à parfaire son chignon (Minerva était toujours très attachée au fait d'avoir un chignon impeccable afin de montrer à ses élèves qu'elle ne tolèrerait pas les approximations), elle descendit dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.<p>

Comme souvent, elle était la première des professeurs de Poudlard à y entrer et à prendre place à la table qui leur était réservée. Les élèves eux-mêmes étaient rares autour des quatre tables, et ceux présents étaient encore à moitié endormis. Minerva aimait ce moment de la journée, malheureusement trop courts, où non seulement les élèves mais aussi tout le château semblaient seulement s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Il était calme et paisible et n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation qui parcourrait bientôt les classes et les angoisses qui agiteraient la distribution du courrier.

Parce que même si Poudlard était un endroit sûr, surtout grâce au professeur Dumbledore, à l'extérieur les choses étaient bien différentes, et en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Minerva le savait mieux que quiconque. Quand Albus lui avait demandé si elle désirait combattre Lord Voldemort, Minerva n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à accepter : elle n'avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor pour rien. Malheureusement, à cause de son travail à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'aider beaucoup à l'extérieur, et même si Albus l'assurait que son travail de protection des élèves était capital, quand elle pensait à tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient payé de leur vie leur engagement, elle se sentait honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle être en paix avec elle-même quand Marlene, Fabian, Gideon, Dorcas, Caradoc, Benjy et tant d'autres avaient été retrouvés morts ou étaient portés disparus ?

Minerva sentit une chaise être tirée à ses côtés. Le jeune professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue, à qui Minerva enseignait encore il y a quelques années et qui, selon Albus, avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre malgré son affiliation première avec les Mangemorts, s'y laissa lourdement tomber, et sans préambule, il déclara lourdement :

— C'est fini.

Minerva le regarda une seconde sans comprendre, alors Severus déglutit et déclara :

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est mort. Lily et James Potter aussi.

Minerva laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette avec un bruit sonore.

— Comment… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Dumbledore, je l'ai vu cette nuit. Le Gardien du Secret a visiblement trahi, parce que c'est fini pour eux.

— Merlin…

— Ca sera surement dans la Gazette, ajouta Severus. J'ai préféré vous prévenir.

Minerva n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. James Potter et Lily Evans… Trahis par un de leurs meilleurs amis, qui qu'il eut été… Certainement Remus Lupin… Trois jeunes adultes qui avaient cessés d'être ses élèves _trois ans seulement_ auparavant et que Minerva avait encore du mal à voir autrement que comme des enfants, malgré leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne put retenir la larme qui se fraya un chemin entre ses paupières et, avec appréhension, elle demanda :

— Et Harry ?

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit lourdement.

— Vivant. Dumbledore a vérifié la scène grâce aux sortilèges d'enregistrement qu'il avait posés chez les Potter. Le sortilège de mort aurait rebondi sur le gamin avant d'atteindre et d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Merlin… répéta Minerva.

Elle se leva aussitôt. Il fallait qu'elle voit Albus avant toute chose. Elle allait se précipiter dans son bureau, et lui demander ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle s'assure d'une chose :

— Et pour Frank, Alice et Neville ? demanda-t-elle, craignant le pire.

— Ils vont bien, ils sont toujours chez Augusta. Albus les a faits prévenir il y a quelques minutes qu'ils n'étaient plus en danger.

Minerva poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait détesté perdre deux autres élèves et amis, pas aujourd'hui. Le bilan était déjà trop lourd.

— Merci, Severus. De m'avoir prévenue.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et son regard se perdit sur son assiette. Il ne semblait pas la voir, et il y avait autour de lui une sorte de tristesse déstabilisante. Albus avait bien dit qu'il avait pleine confiance en Severus, mais se pouvait-il que le jeune professeur pleure son ancien Maître disparu ? Mais l'heure n'était pas à la suspicion, et Minerva repoussa ces pensées en se précipitant hors de la Grande Salle sous les yeux amusés des rares élèves présents (Minerva McGonagall étant dans leurs yeux bien trop digne et stricte pour faire quelque chose d'aussi spontané que se mettre à _courir_) et vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

— Fizwizbiz ! déclara-t-elle, essoufflée, en arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Albus.

La gargouille pivota et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon que Minerva ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, trop préoccupée pour attendre de se laisser simplement porter par l'escalier, et tapa fortement à la porte du bureau. Mais elle n'attendit même pas que Albus lui dise d'entrer pour se précipiter dans la pièce. Malheureusement, elle ne fut accueillie que par du vide : Albus n'était pas là. Minerva s'approcha du bureau de son ami. Visiblement, il avait écrit une lettre il y avait peu de temps, car du parchemin et des plumes étaient éparpillées sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha et vit alors une adresse notée à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin : 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Qu'est-ce que Albus pouvait bien faire avec une telle adresse dans ses papiers ?

Minerva se saisit du morceau de parchemin et ressortit du bureau de Albus aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Elle sortit du château en courant et se précipita vers la cabane du garde-chasse : si Albus n'était ni avec Severus, ni dans son bureau, alors il serait avec Hagrid. Elle frappa à la porte rapidement, et lorsque Hagrid ouvrit, elle vit qu'il avait pleuré. Il devait déjà savoir, pour Lily et James. Les yeux rougis par les larmes du demi-géant frappèrent son estomac plus que tout le reste et Minerva se demanda brièvement comment on avait pu l'accuser du meurtre de Myrtle, lui qui semblait toujours si aimant… Mais Minerva s'obligea vite à penser à autre chose.

— Hagrid…

Il la laissa entrer dans sa cabane et, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au désordre et à l'odeur qui y régnaient, elle déclara sombrement :

— Je vois que… que vous êtes au courant.

— Pour Lily et James ? Oui, évidemment… Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

— Vous savez où est Dumbledore ?

— Maintenant ? Non. Mais je dois le rejoindre ce soir.

— Où ça ?

— Little Whinging…

L'adresse qui était sur le bureau de Albus.

— Vous savez pourquoi ?

— Je ne dois pas vous le dire.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Le directeur lui cachait-il des choses, désormais ?

— Il a dit que si vous saviez, vous vous y opposeriez.

— Bien, répliqua sèchement Minerva. Dites à Rusard d'afficher que mes cours de la journée sont annulés, je dois m'absenter.

Elle sortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers les grilles de l'école. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle transplana et se transforma en chat. Et ainsi commença sa longue observation du 4 Privet Drive. Ce qu'elle vit ne rassura pas du tout Minerva : qu'est-ce que Albus pouvait bien vouloir faire avec des Moldus, et surtout, des Moldus de ce type ? Le père semblait acariâtre et désagréable, la mère était visiblement psychorigide et antipathique et leur fils, malgré son très jeune âge, était déjà l'exemple parfait d'une éducation ratée parce que trop pourri-gâté. Tout ce que Minerva voyait dans cette maison était simplement effrayant. Et pas seulement à cause de ses habitants, d'ailleurs. Minerva avait entendu ce qui se disait à la télévision, et visiblement les autres sorciers n'avaient cessé de se manifester dans tout le pays. C'était un coup à ce qu'ils soient découverts ! Minerva passa ainsi une très mauvaise journée, et vers minuit, alors que les lumières des fenêtres du quartier s'étaient éteintes depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Albus apparut enfin.

Minerva n'aurait pu confondre le craquement si caractéristique du transplanage avec rien au monde, et elle savait que Hagrid n'avait pas le droit de transplaner. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Minerva ne dit rien quand Albus sortit son Déluminateur et se mit à éteindre une à une toutes les lumières des lampadaires. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle était là. Ca lui apprendrait, à lui cachez des choses ! Lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteintes, il se dirigea tranquillement vers le numéro 4 et Minerva sut qu'il l'avait repérée quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

_— C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall._

_— Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?_

_— Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide._

_— Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques._

Albus s'en étonna, lui demandant pourquoi Minerva n'avait pas fait la fête avec les autres et elle répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé très malin de la part des autres sorciers de s'être manifestés ainsi. Albus lui proposa alors un esquimau au citron.

_— Un quoi ?_

_— Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon._

_— Merci, pas pour moi._

En découvrant l'existence d'une friandise moldue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps hors de ce monde moldu qui avait pourtant été le sien, il y avait bien longtemps. Mais il ne lui manquait pas. Même si découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière avait causé beaucoup de dégâts dans sa vie, à commencer par la mort de Myrtle, cela lui avait aussi apporté beaucoup de joies.

Albus tenta alors de convaincre Minerva d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Voldemort », insistant qu'elle était trop raisonnable pour l'appeler encore « Vous-Savez-Qui. » Albus se targuait de le faire, mais il était évident que _lui _était plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom Jedusor avait toujours eu peur du professeur Dumbledore, et même si Albus n'avait jamais confirmé les suppositions de Minerva, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de conclure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en réalité Tom Jedusor. Et qu'il avait probablement assassiné sa petite sœur, également. Mais une fois encore, Minerva se força à chasser ces pensées et tenta d'obtenir une confirmation de Albus sur ce que Severus lui avait dit au petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'il fit, plongeant Minerva dans une infinie tristesse.

_— Comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ? _demanda-t-elle aussi.

_— On ne peut faire que des suppositions. On ne saura probablement jamais._

Minerva ne doutait pas que Albus avait déjà quelques idées, mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses yeux humides. James et Lily étaient morts, et leur fils un petit orphelin. C'était tout ce qui comptait, à présent. Albus sortit sa montre, et il dit alors :

_— Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici._

_— Oui, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?_

_— Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste, désormais._

Minerva s'emporta. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas vivre ici ! Ces Moldus-là n'étaient que des sauvages, des gens dangereux ! Elle voulut dire à Albus que d'autres familles de sorciers seraient heureux de s'en occuper, peut-être les Weasley ? Molly et Arthur adoraient leurs enfants et elle était sûre qu'ils aimeraient Harry comme le leur. Minerva _elle-même_, s'il l'avait fallu, aurait accepté de prendre l'enfant sous son aile… Mais Albus lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux que Harry grandisse à l'écart de la célébrité. En un sens, il n'avait pas tort, et Minerva n'eut d'autre choix que de se ranger à son avis.

Bien vite, Hagrid arriva sur une énorme moto géante que Minerva reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black. Dans ses bras, il portait Harry, l'enfant de James et Lily, le Survivant. Albus et Minerva se penchèrent vers lui, et elle vit la cicatrice laissée par le sort de Voldemort sur le front du bambin, paisiblement endormi. Hagrid se mit à pleurer, faisant un bruit assourdissant.

_— Chut, vous allez réveiller les Moldus !_

Mais Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher elle aussi d'être triste, et au moment où ils se séparèrent, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Lily et James étaient morts, mais Voldemort aussi. Myrtle était vengée, Alice, Frank et Neville à nouveau en sécurité, et Harry, même s'il allait surement passer dix années horribles, serait bientôt un de ses élèves. Minerva n'eut jamais aussi hâte d'envoyer une lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard qu'elle ne le fit en cet instant.


End file.
